


Crime and Punishment

by just_ann_now



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted January, 2012. A birthday ficlet for jay_of_lasgalen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Crime and Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jay_of_lasgalen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_of_lasgalen/gifts).



> Originally posted January, 2012. A birthday ficlet for jay_of_lasgalen.

Alec came home from market empty-handed and furious.

"Someone nicked my purse! My nice new one; I felt spiffy as a lordling, but when I went to pay for my meat pies, it was gone! And then Morrigan laughed at me; said I was too stupid to live, and wouldn't give me the pies on credit, the bastard."

Richard made a mental note to have a word with Morrigan. Right now, though, Alec was flushed and delectable-looking, and the bed was warm. "I've still got some money. Come back to bed; we can go out later."

"I don't want something later, I want something _now_ ," Alec muttered, but he always was easily distracted. Richard had gotten him out of his scholar's robe and shirt, and was making good progress on his trews, when there came a tentative knock at the door. 

"Go away!" Alec yelled; Richard grinned. Riled-up Alec really was a lovely sight. After a brief pause, the knocking resumed. 

"Hell's bells," Alec muttered. "This day is getting better and better. What - " He leapt off of the bed and flung the door open, holding up his trews with one hand, "do you want?"

Nimble Willie stood, nearly cowering, outside the door. He was gripping another, even scrawnier, weasel-faced lad by the arm. The lad was holding out Alec's purse, and looking like to be pissing himself with terror.

"Master Scholar, Master St Vier, I'm, I'm that sorry," Willie stuttered. "This is my nephew, Jayjay, just up from the country. He's new at the trade, and I should have been keeping a better eye on him. When I saw this purse I knew right away it was yours, I remember when you bought it in the marketplace." Richard had come out of the bedroom, naked except for his second-best knife, and was eyeing the two of them sternly. 

"The money's all still there," Willie continued, " 'cept for what he used to buy a meat pie from Morrigan. It's my fault; I didn't ever tell Jayjay about Master Alec. Please, Master Saint Vier, don't kill him this time, it won't never happen again, I swear. "

"You stole my purse! And got my meat pie! I'll, I'll - " Alec started, but Richard interrupted him smoothly. "Thank you for bringing it back. I was a new boy in Riverside, once upon a time, and made mistakes; you're lucky to have Willie to help you get sorted out. Just don't ever mess with Alec again."

"Damn straight," Alec grumbled, from over Richard's shoulder. "Now, go away. No, wait: go away and get us some meat pies. I don't care how; that's your problem. Two meat pies, and a flask of ale, and leave them outside our door. Consider it a payment of damages. Scoot, now." With great relief Willie and Jayjay scurried down the stairs. 

"That worked out nicely," Alec said. "Breakfast in bed, delivered, at no cost to us."

"Well then," Richard replied. "Let's get back to bed."


End file.
